The list
by Ikweetnietgoedwaarom
Summary: Nobody knows where it came from. The list. The list was bad news. And everybody who came in contact with the list paid their price. Will Beca be strong enough to resist the list? How far will she go to save her beloved Bellas?
1. The List

The list.

Nobody knew who started the list. But one day the list was there. It wasn't an ordinary list. It was a list that destroyed lives. The original list had only three items on it. But soon people had added things to the list.

Almost everybody at Barden University talked about the list. It was the most popular subject amongst teachers and students. And the rest of the people who worked at Barden. From the janitor to the Dean of student affairs.

Nobody understood the power of the list. And it was like no one could escape from it. It haunted people and turned the closest friends into enemies.

Sooner or later someone who was in a state of weakness would do something on the list. While others contributed their own ideas. And in a short time the list turned into a dark and deadly one. The influence of the list brought a chaos nobody had foreseen.

Of course it was Lilly who introduced the list to the rest of the Bellas. She showed up to practice one day with a few copies of the list. She had mumbled something nobody understood, while she handed each and every one of them a copy.

Their eyes widened when they realised what they had in their hands. It was the newest version of the list.

"What the hell Lilly! Why do you think we need the "Feeling Alive" list?" Beca asked the Asian girl.

Lilly didn't respond to that. She just smiled creepy at her captain.

"Jeeze where are they getting these ideas? The stupid list for making shitty decisions that'll make you regret living and not enrich it?" the small captain said.

"Why do I feel like you are not happy with this list? I think it's a brilliant idea to make you feel alive. Don't you feel that too?" Fat Amy asked.

"I feel fantastic. I just think this list of "Feeling Alive" will make someone hate their life. You should enrich yourself in life not destroy it. But that's just my opinion" Beca said to all of them.

Stacie raised her eyebrows at these words. The Beca she knew was normally not so positive of life or things in general.

"Calm down Beca. Nobody said that you should do anything on that list. It's just a list of things that people think you should do in order to feel alive" the tall brunette continued.

"And yes, they never said we should but people will and do those things and it will fuck their lives up" Beca said while she glanced at the list again.

"Seriously, half of the things on this list will have you end up in prison for a long time" Beca said.

"I did a turn at county" Lilly whispered loud enough for them to hear.

"Well,I want nothing to do with this list. And I'm not going to bail any of you out of jail. If you do the crime, you do the time. And that is the last thing I want to hear about it" the captain said.

If Beca had known that the list would cause her beloved Bellas so much trouble, she would have reacted differently. Then she would have confiscated their lists and burned them. But she didn't know. She thought it wouldn't come up anymore after her words.

She couldn't be more wrong. And soon she would find out how strong she really was. And how much she cared about the girls she considered her family. And how far she would go to protect them. Soon she would find out what it really meant to be a captain.


	2. Number 46

Emily Junk was the first one of the Bellas who couldn't resist the list. She was the youngest and the most naive one. Perhaps that's why she was the most vulnerable to give in to the list.

It was just an ordinary Wednesday. She had gone to her classes and nothing unusual had happened. After her classes she had attended the Bella practice. And she hadn't messed up more than usual. So that was a good thing.

After they had dinner together Emily went to her room. Wheb she finished her homework she thought about what she could do with the rest of her evening.

She was so bored that she decided to clean her room. It has been a while since she last cleaned it and halfway through the cleaning process her eyes fell on the list. She hadn't thought about the list since Lilly had given it to them weeks ago.

She made herself comfortable on her bed and start reading the list carefully. Some of the ideas on the list were downright scary.

She didn't see herself going into the sewers at night to look for a date. And the idea of dating a senior citizen for his money wasn't something that she would ever do. She didn't understand how those things would make feel anyone alive.

A lot of the things on the list weren't things she ever considered doing. Either they cost to much effort or it would be likely for her to end up in jail.

However number 46 on the list seemed to call her name. She thought about the pro and cons of it. Would she have the gut to do something like that?

She decided she would go for it. This was her chance to show everyone that she wasn't a stupid little girl.

She looked a last time at number 46.

 _46\. Go to a restaurant and steal the most expensive bottle of wine._

It wasn't the most daring thing on the list, but she had never done anything illegal. So for her, stealing something was a huge thing. If she could accomplish this, maybe they wouldn't treat her like a baby anymore.

From the moment she decided to do it she was obsessed with number 46. Every free minute she had, she spent planning the whole thing. She was so into this thing that the other girls had asked her if she was alright. She had told them that she was fine and that they didn't have to worry about her.

Not everybody believed her. She noticed that Beca kept an eye on her. Stacie and Chloe had told her that if there was something that bothered her, she didn't need to hesitate to come to them.

She wouldn't do that. This was something she needed to do by herself. This was her moment to proof she was someone.

After she planned everything carefully, she needed to decide which restaurant she would go to.

But for once luck was on her side. The Bellas had been invited to perform at the opening of a new restaurant. This was her chance to do it.

Before the official opening they were invited to come by. This would give them the chance see how big the stage for their performance was.

They got a grand tour through the restaurant. From the kitchen to bar. And of course the area where the guest would sit. And the stage. She recorded everything with her phone and she wasn't the only one who did that. They were all impressed. It really was a nice restaurant. The owners and the staff were really friendly and answered every question they had. She felt slightly guilty about what she was going to do. But she couldn't go back. She needed to do it.

The day of their tour wasn't the day she would do it. She would wait until the day of their performance. That day the place would be packed and the chance of her being noticed would be smaller then.

After their visit to the restaurant she went straight to her room. She locked her door and watched the clip she recorded over and over. She watched it until she could dream it. It was important that she would know exactly were to go. That way she wouldn't waste any time.

The day of the performance came and she was more nervous than usual. The rest of the girls seemed to notice it, and had asked her if she was feeling alright. She shrugged it off and told them that she was just exited to perform again after Fat Amy's fiasco.

The performance went perfect. Everything went as they had practiced. Everybody was enthusiastic about their performance.

After their performance everybody wanted to talk to them. This was the moment for Emily to do what she needed to do since everyone else was occupied.

She managed to sneak to the bar. She looked around her to see if anyone would notice her. When she was sure that no one was around, she grabbed the bottle of wine. She hid it in her bag and went back to the rest of the Bellas.

She was proud of herself. She did it and nobody had noticed it. Or so she thought.

When they were back in the Bellas house she excused herself and went to her room. She hid the bottle in her closet. She was to young to drink and wine wasn't really her thing.

She didn't think about it anymore. She had done it and that was that. But a few days after the incident she started to get texts from an unknown number.

The person who texted her, let her know that they had seen everything. And from that moment things escalated quickly. Her actions had consequences she hadn't thought about.

She didn't know who they are, but they knew who she was. From the texts she received, she concluded that they were watching her every move.

And then they started to blackmail her. They pressured her to do things for them. Illegal things. Dangerous things. Things she wouldn't normally do. The more she did the further they pressured her.

She was so busy with those things that she started to miss practice. She didn't have any time to do her homework. She didn't have any time for kept demanding more and more of her. The rest of the Bellas had noticed it. They asked her about it, but she couldn't tell them what was wrong.

The price she paid for stealing a bottle of wine became to much for her. She knew she had to confide in someone. She was embarrassed to go to anyone, but she had no choice. This had to stop because it was slowly killing her.

But who could she go to? Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose weren't an option. Chloe, Stacie and Flo couldn't help her with this. She needed someone badass. Someone who wasn't afraid to kick some ass. So Jessica and Ashley were out of the question too. That left only Aubrey, Beca and Lilly. She thought about the three girls and quickly decided that Aubrey wasn't an option either. Lilly scared her to much so only Beca was left.

The next assignment they gave to her was to set the Bellas house on fire while her friends were inside. That was the moment she decided she had to go to her captain. She didn't care anymore if her secret came out. Her only concern now was to protect her friends.

That night she found herself knocking on Beca's door.

"Legacy, what's up?" Beca asked her.

She didn't know were to start. She just sat there on her captains bed feeling miserable. And when she didn't say anything, Beca grew more and more concerned.

"Maybe I should get Chloe. She knows…" Beca said before Emily cut her off.

"No, please don't tell Chloe or anyone else" Emily said finally.

"I won't. But you better start talking Legacy" her captain said.

"It all started when I read the list" Emily started.

The next thirty minutes she spent explaining Beca what she had done. And what happened after she stole that bottle of wine.

"And now they want me to set the Bellas house on fire. And I don't know what to do anymore" Emily said in tears.

Beca couldn't believe her ears. Again that fucking list. She thought she was clear about it. Apparently she hadn't been clear enough.

Quickly she realised she needed to do something. This was getting out of hand, and it was destroying Emily.

The first thing she did was asking Emily for her copy of the list. When the Legacy had brought it, she burnt it.

The second thing was confiscating Emily's phone. When they contact her, Beca would deal with them. At the moment that was the only thing she could do.

She didn't care what she had to do to save Emily. Soon she would wish that she wasn't a captain. But for now she did what she thought was the right thing to do.


	3. Number 21

Beca didn't have any time to deal with Emily's problem properly. The list seemed to divide and destroy the Bellas slowly.

Before she could focus on the Legacies problem the list had made a new victim.

The next Bella or Bellas who acted strange were Jessica and Ashley.

Nobody could exactly pinpoint the moment it had started, but something was definitely wrong between them. Normally the two girls were joined at the hips, but somehow they had drifted apart.

It started with Ashley who refused to look Jessica in the eyes. And when she did she had a guilty look. Jessica who normally could read Ashley like a book, couldn't understand her best friend anymore.

Then came the fights. The two were the most calm Bellas but now they screamed at each other when they had to communicate. Nobody understood what happened or what caused the friction between them.

It didn't help that Ashley kept acting weirder and weirder. To the point she moved from their room and moved into the haunted basement.

The only one who could say what happened was Ashley, but she kept her mouth shut. She only left the basement for Bella practice and her classes.

It killed her she had hurt her best friend, but she couldn't exactly say what she had done. Having secrets for Jessica didn't do her any good but she felt she had no other choice. She had betrayed het best friend. Only her best friend didn't know about the betrayal.

Now that she was alone she thought about everything she had done. She couldn't explain why she had chosen number 21 of all the things on the list.

Number 21 was something to purposely destroy your best friend. Jessica didn't deserved to be hurt like that. She was always supportive of Ashley. They never had a fight before.

Now she had messed up big time because of one thing on a stupid list. She should've had listened to Beca all those months ago.

 _21\. Take your best friends most beloved possession and sell it to a pawn shop._

She still didn't know why that number had called out to her. But it had. And now she had made the biggest mistake of her life.

She regretted her decisions the moment she stepped out of that pawn shop. But that wasn't the worst thing she had done. She despised herself for the things she had done before she went to that shop.

Three weeks ago when she read the list, she had been alone. Jessica had been to her class. She just felt a bit lonely when she was doing her homework in their room. Then she found the list. And then things escalated completely. It was like a voice that told her to go for number 21.

And so she did. Right in that moment she had the chance to take Jessica's beloved locket. It had belonged to the blonde's great grandmother. It was gold with little sapphires on it. But she didn't take it that moment.

Because Ashley was a coward. She had waited till Jessica was back. And then she waited for the blonde to sleep. She listened as the blonde's breath evened out. Then she got up and took it from Jessica's jewellery case.

She had waited a full week before selling it. She had a full week to undo the things she had done. But she hadn't done it. And now it was to late.

She went back to the pawn shop to buy it back. But the shop owner had raised the price. She was desperate to get it back and tried to steal it from the rest of the Bellas. But she couldn't do it. Ashley wasn't a thief and she couldn't understand how criminals did that on a daily basis.

But the saddest part of this all was that Jessica didn't even thought that she had anything to do with it. Jessica simply thought that she lost it while wearing it. That only made it worse.

The guilt was eating her alive. It made her only acting stranger and stranger. To the point that she rather lived in the haunted basement than face her fellow Bellas.

She needed to talk to someone about what she had done. She was convinced that the list had a bad influence on everyone who had it. She knew she slowly got paranoid. She had burned the list but it didn't make her feel any better.

The only way to feel better was when she confessed everything she did. And she had to make everything right what she did wrong.

The only person she could talk to beside Jessica was Beca. She collected all the courage she could find and texted her captain to ask if they could have a talk.

When Beca responded that she could, Ashley suggested to meet at a cafe on campus. She really didn't want that the rest of the Bellas heard what she had to say.

She had forty minutes before she would meet Beca. She used the time to shower and change her clothes. When she had fifteen minutes left she went on her way to her meeting with her captain. She hoped her captain wouldn't judge her when she told her the truth.

When she arrived at the cafe, Beca was already there. They ordered drinks and when the waitress had come back with their orders their conversation could begin. Ashley asked Beca to wait until she finished her story.

She told everything what happened since she read the list. What she had done. And how she had felt when she first read the list. And how her feelings went downhill after the things she had. She also told Beca that she had burned the list.

To her surprise, Beca wasn't angry or disappointed in her. She even promised Ashley that she would get the rest of the money so they could buy the locket back.

After their conversation Ashley felt better. She hoped they would be on time to get the locket back. And when they did she would tell Jessica the truth. She hoped that her best friend could forgive her what she done. Their friendship was more worth than that stupid list.

But Beca kept thinking about what Ashley had told her. She noticed the similarities between her and Emily's story. She needed to find out what that list exactly did. Because it was clear it let people do things they wouldn't normally do. And with that thought she started her investigation.


	4. The calm before the storm

It had been relatively calm in the Bellas house for the past few weeks. Nothing strange had happened after Beca had talked to Emily and Ashley. But it didn't mean she forgot about the list. She wasn't stupid. She knew that sooner or later the list would found it's way to the rest of her friends.

After those first conversations, she kept talking with them. She wanted to make sure that they were alright. Ashley still stayed in the basement, but she no longer hid away from the rest of them.

After one of their conversations, she and Emily went back to the restaurant. She made Emily give back the bottle of wine and apologise. The owners appreciated that Emily had the courage to apologise and didn't file any charges against her. But she still hadn't figured out who the person was that sent those texts.

True to her words, she managed to get the rest of the money and bought back Jessica's locket. She kept it on a safe place until Ashley was ready to give it back and tell Jessica the truth.

It frustrated Beca that she couldn't discuss it with her girlfriend. Chloe had noticed something bothered her, but she had promised the two girls she kept their secrets.

But it didn't stop her from doing some researchon her own. From what she learned of the two girls was that the list was evil. And she knew it wouldn't be easy to ban the list from their house. Sure, she could ask the girls to bring their copies of their list and burn them, but that wouldn't fix the problem.

The list somehow found its way to people who felt lonely or depressed. It had an attraction that people couldn't resist. It made them do things they would normally not do.

And that concerned Beca. Emily and Ashley were really nice girls. They never did dangerous or stupid things before. And the things they had done because of the list were relatively small things. Things she could fix without causing major problems.

But what would happen if Cynthia Rose, Fat Amy or Lilly picked something from the list? Those three were the most extreme personalities of the Bellas. If they would do something stupid, things could easily go out of hand. Things she couldn't fix that easy. She really didn't want to think of that, but she knew she had to.

She needed to find out who started the list. Where it came from. And most important what the purpose of the list was.

She hated to break her promises, but she knew she couldn't do it alone. She needed someone who was strong, determined and who wouldn't easy to fall for the list. The only person she could think of who fitted these criteria was Aubrey.

She needed to write down all the facts she knew about the list before going to her former captain. Aubrey was a person who was good at strategical thinking. In order to do so, she needed facts.

Beca started to write anything she knew about the list.

 _The list showed up at the beginning of the current semester._

 _The original list had only three things on it._

 _It was known as the "Feeling Alive" list._

 _It found a way to people who are lonely or in general didn't feel good._

 _It made people do things that were out of character for them._

 _Somebody possibly watched the people who were a victim of the list._

Beca looked at the things she wrote down. She was satisfied with what she had until now. It wasn't much, but it was a start. With these things and the two girls stories she could go to Aubrey.

She currently sat across her former captain. She just finished explaining everything that was going on at Barden. She had presented Aubrey her list with facts as well as a copy of the list.

The blonde agreed that they had to do something to stop the list from circulating. Because this was bigger than just the Bellas. This list influenced everyone around Barden.

They all had heard about the girl who jumped off one of the buildings on campus because of that stupid list.

Aubrey agreed to help Beca where she could. She would try to find out where the list came from and who was behind it.

They promised to keep each other up to date. Whenever each of them had new information, they would meet again.

When Beca arrived home later that evening she couldn't possibly know that hell would break lose soon. That night she slept peacefully. But it would be the last night in a long time that she would sleep so peaceful.


	5. Three red dots

_Somewhere near Barden_

 _In a isolated room without windows were two women seated. The room was lit by candles because it hadn't any electricity. Cell phones didn't work in the room that was soundproofed. The fireplace kept the room warm_

 _It was their second meeting in four months. There were no recordings of their meetings. To be safe they hid their true identity for the rest of the world._

" _It seems our little plan turns out perfect" the dark skinned woman said._

 _The other woman continued cleaning her glasses before answering._

" _It seems so" she only said._

" _I never knew the people of Barden would be so creative, and add their own things to the list" the dark skinned woman said_

" _I didn't expect that either. But it fits our plans perfectly" the other woman said._

" _I still have one question" the dark woman said._

" _Ask away."_

" _Why did you wait so long for the revenge?"_

" _Oh that's simple. I wanted that bitch to have a career" the woman with the glasses said._

" _I see."_

 _As usual their meetings were short. The two women hated each other but needed each other in order for their plan to succeed._

 _They scheduled their next meeting and went their separate ways._

 _ **The Lodge At Fallen Leaves**_

Aubrey Posen had studied the two lists that Beca had given her. She tried to process and understand everything that happened so far. But things didn't make any sense. She still hadn't found an connection.

Looking at the information before her she noticed something. Something Beca didn't say anything about. Perhaps she just didn't see it.

When she looked at her copy of the list, she wondered what the three red dots meant. The list was signed with it. It didn't have to had a meaning, but her gut said it was something important.

If she learned the meaning of those dots, maybe she could find out who was responsible for the chaos at Barden. She was pretty sure she had seen those dots before, but she didn't remember when and where.

The second thing she wondered was something about what Beca had told her. Apparently the list hadn't an influence on everyone who read it. Some people just added their own ideas to the list.

How was that possible? It had to mean something. But as much as she thought about it, she couldn't find an connection.

Back to the three red dots. She made a mental note to herself to ask Beca if she spotted them around Barden.

She hesitated if she should contact a former professor of her. Professor Bronwynn was specialised in occultism. Maybe he knew something more about the three red dots.

She decided it was to early to contact her old professor. She first needed to discuss it with Beca. If there indeed were dots around Barden, she would contact professor Bronwynn.

She sighed and put the two lists aside. She really needed to concentrate at her work here at the lodge. But the Barden case never left her mind.

If Aubrey had known at that moment that her discovery about the dots would be so important, she would immediately contacted her old professor. If she had known it, then she would have figured it out who was behind this.

But she didn't know it. So she focused herself on her job at the lodge.

It would be much later and after a lot of problems that she would think back at this moment.


	6. Number 16

The next Bella that couldn't resist the list was Jessica. The normally sweet blonde soprano totally freaked out. The loss of her beloved locket and the problems with her best friend had changed her.

Jessica who was a pacifist at heart didn't handle the fights very well. Now her best friend and roommate had moved to the basement she felt extremely lonely and miserable.

Outside Ashley she didn't have many friends. Of course, she had the other Bellas, but because of her anxiety issues she didn't have a bond with them as she had with Ashley.

She had become more and more withdrawn. Her friends had noticed it and tried to comfort her. She appreciated their efforts but they weren't Ashley.

She spent more and more time alone in her room. She kept asking herself what she had done so wrong that the situation between her and her best friend had escalated.

And today had been a total disaster. First she had received a bad grade for her English assignment. The next bad thing that happened was that she had run into Ashley. They had gotten into a fight and Ashley had pointed out how useless she was. And the third thing that happened was that Stacie spilled pasta sauce on her favourite white blouse. Those three things were to much for her. She couldn't take it anymore and locked herself in her room.

As she lay on her bed, her eyes fell on the list.

She got up and started to read it carefully. Maybe there was something on the list that would make her feel better again.

 _16\. Put on warpaint and let go of your inner anger._

That was exactly what she needed. She rummaged through her cabinet and found the warpaint she had used when she went to a baseball game.

She went to the bathroom and applied the warpaint. When she was satisfied with the end result, she smiled at her reflection in the mirror.

She walked downstairs to the kitchen. She found a big knife and took it. She walked to the living room where the rest of the Bellas were watching a movie.

She stopped next to Stacie. Without giving a warning she started to threaten the brunette. She screamed and used every curse word she knew.

She would never forget the look of fear in the brunettes eyes. Or the shocked look on the rest of the Bellas faces. Fat Amy and Emily managed to get the knife out het hands. And then she did something she had never done before in her life. She punched Stacie in the face.

When she realised what she was doing, she ran away. This wasn't who she was. She hated violence. She had never hit another person before in her life. That stupid list had woken up the build up anger in her and made her do something she never considered doing before.

She kept running until she couldn't anymore. Without really thinking about it, she had ran to the spot at the lake where she and Ashley always had gone to if they needed space.

Sitting there she thought about what she had done. She was both mortified and ashamed of herself and started to cry. This was not who she was. Her actions were things that had gone against everything she stood for. She was just grateful she didn't stab Stacie.

But that was it. When she had read number 16 she immediately had felt a deep hatred inside of her. She had wanted to stab Stacie. She had wanted to take out all her built up frustration on Stacie.

The brunette had apologised after spilling the sauce. It had been an accident. Not something that deserved to be threatened for.

Suddenly she felt ashamed of what she had done. She needed to apologise to Stacie. And to the rest of the Bellas. Her behaviour had been unacceptable. She sighed. She couldn't go back after everything she had done.

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there. But it was Beca who had find her. Ashley must've told her about this spot.

"Jessica are you okay?" her captain asked her concerned.

She didn't dare to look Beca in the eyes.

"No, I'm not okay" she said looking down.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Beca asked her.

"Honestly I can't. I don't know what happened to me" she said still avoiding her captains eyes.

"Can you at least look at me?" het captain asked her softly.

She knew she had to tell her captain the truth.

"I read the list" she blurted out while looking Beca in the eyes.

"I don't know why I did it. I felt so lonely after everything that happened with Ashley. It was as if the list called me. And it was like something took over my thoughts and made me do things I would never do" she explained to her captain.

"I knew it. That stupid list. I wished that Lilly never introduced us to that list" Beca said.

Jessica didn't know how to respond to that.

"Come on we're going home" Beca said to her.

"No, I can't go back! I can't face them anymore after what I did" the blonde said.

"Yes you can. Were family and they will forgive you. You need to apologise. And I want you to burn the list" Beca said with in a serious tone.

Deep in her heart she knew Beca was right. She needed to apologise and she needed to do it today.

They both got up and started to walk back to the house. She was afraid to go back in. What if the other girls hated her for what she had done? Or what if they decided to kick her out? She wasn't a psychopath but she had acted like one.

To her surprise the girls were all relieved that she was back and that she was okay. They had been afraid that she had done something to herself.

She walked to Stacie and apologised with tears in her eyes. The brunette immediately forgave her. Then she apologised to the rest of the girls for her behaviour.

When she was in the comfort of her own room that night, she burned the list. But she couldn't forget the strange feeling she had felt when she had read it.

At the same moment that Jessica burned her copy of the list, Beca texted Aubrey. She needed to let her former captain know what had happened today. If Fat Amy and Emily hadn't stopped Jessica, things could have ended much worse.

Aubrey texted Beca back with a question about three red dots. She answered that she didn't know for sure if they had appeared around Barden. Before Aubrey's question she hadn't had a reason to look at that. So she promised the blonde she would keep an eye on it.

Beca hoped that everything would be normal for a while . But she couldn't know at that moment that the next catastrophe would happen very soon.


	7. Theories

_**The Lodge At Fallen Leaves**_

Aubrey was working on some paperwork when she received Beca's incredibly specific text about Jessica's meltdown.

She reread the text a few times before grabbed the list that Beca left her. The list that Beca wrote, not the evil list. She added her own conclusions to the list.

Apparently the list could now take over it's victims emotions. She was initially shocked when she read about Jessica's behaviour.

She remembered the blonde girl as one of the most sweet and responsible Bella. She couldn't remember she saw the girl angry.

She thought about it and came to an realisation. How longer a person had the list, the more possessed they became. The first two events had been relative harmless. The list literally took over some parts of its victim. It was scary to think about what the list could make people do. She really was convinced of the fact that the list possessed its victims.

And Jessica's behaviour had been more darker. Her behaviour had been a stark contrast to her personality. Luckily she did it in a full house and it had ended well. It could've been much worser.

This was definitely something occult. She made a decision. Tomorrow she would go back to Barden. She would first have a talk with Beca about her theories before consulting professor Bronwynn. She believed he could explain them more about how the list worked. And what they had to do eventually to destroy it

Her sisters needed her. And she was going to support them where she could. After all a Posen never backs down.

 _Somewhere near Barden_

 _The woman with the glasses wasn't happy. Actually it was an understatement. She cursed herself for working together with the dark skinned woman. She should had known things wouldn't go according to plan._

 _She was waiting for said woman. She had been surprised when she had received a text with a time and date for an emergency meeting._

 _She waited impatiently for the black woman to arrive. She didn't understand how someone could be late for their own meeting._

 _When the door finally opened she was beyond shock. Behind the black women stood another women._

 _When they entered the room and had closed the door, she started to yell._

" _Seriously, you brought her into this?!" she yelled._

" _Chill out. She found me okay? Apparently she found out about our little plan." the dark woman said casually._

" _So you thought it was a good idea to bring her with you?" she asked angry._

" _I want to help you" the new woman interrupting them._

" _I totally understand why you are doing this. And I think I have some information for you that can help" the woman continued._

" _Information such as?" she asked curiously._

" _First of all, I have the phone numbers of all the Bellas. And second of all, I happen to know that Aubrey is going to visit Barden" the new woman said._

" _Okay, you're in" she said defeated._

 _She was shocked when she found out that Aubrey was pretty close with her theories. The needed to slow her down. They wanted her to find out what happened before taking her down. But it was to early. They had a few more plans in store._

 _They talked for about an hour about the new information. They agreed they had to speed up their plan a little bit. Each with their own tasks left the building._


	8. Number 27

Chloe knew exactly why she turned to the list. She felt lonely and rejected by her girlfriend. She and Beca used to tell each other everything. They never had secret for each other. But lately she had noticed that Beca didn't tell her certain things, and that had hurt her. She had tried to talk about it with her girlfriend but Beca told her not to worry.

Normally the two of them spent every free minute together. But not anymore. She found out that Beca took secret trips and had conversations she was very secretive about.

She was tired of the secrets her girlfriend kept. And afraid that Beca would break up with her. She felt depressed and numb. She hated to feel like this. She wanted to be happy and to feel alive again. She desperately looking for comfort. Anything that made these feelings go away.

Then she remembered that she had the "Feeling Alive" list. Surely, there must be something on it that would make her feel better again? She grabbed her bag and took the folded list from it. Her blue eyes scanned the things on it. Nothing really spoke to her. Until her eyes caught on number 27. That was something she could see herself doing.

Chloe wasn't a person that enjoyed to hurt other people. And it wasn't in her nature to be downright cruel. But the longer she looked at the list and the things on it, the more she wanted to hurt Beca.

So number 27 was perfect for her. It was something cruel and it was drastic.

She knew it would hurt Beca immensely, but the urge to do it outweighed everything else.

 _27\. Destroy the most beloved possession of your loved one._

She knew that it had been wrong what she had done, when she looked at the pieces of Beca's mixing equipment that were shattered around the room. But she couldn't help feeling satisfied. A strange feeling came over her.

She just kept sitting on the ground. Surrounded by the pieces of Beca's beloved mixing equipment. The hammer she had used still in her hand.

Beca had picked Aubrey from the airport. She hadn't told Chloe about it because she had wanted to surprise her girlfriend.

The two women were shocked when they found the redhead sitting on the floor of their shared room. Surrounded by a hundred pieces of something broken shattered on the ground. Chloe with an hammer in her hands.

When Beca recognised the broken pieces of her mixing equipment, she felt anger boiling inside of her. Without saying anything she turned around and stormed of.

Beca sat on the piano stool in the auditorium. It was the first place she went to after storming of. She was still beyond angry. But above all she was hurt and sad. She still couldn't believe that her girlfriend had done such terrible thing. She could strangle the redhead right now.

She couldn't forget unseeing Chloe sitting in the middle of their room surrounded by the pieces of what once was her mixing equipment. And the worst part was that Chloe had been smiling while she sat there.

Beca couldn't understand why her girlfriend had done it. The redhead had known how much her equipment had meant to her. It was the last thing she had, that she had gotten from her mother. What had she done wrong to deserve that?

It was Stacie who eventually found her captain in the dark auditorium.

"Are you alright Becs?" the tall brunette asked concerned.

"No I'm not okay" Beca said softly.

"What's going on Becs? Strange things happen here. Is this about the list?" Stacie asked her.

Surprised about what Stacie had said, she looked up.

"Why did you say that?" Beca asked her.

"I'm not crazy you know. I do notice what happens around me. Since Lilly brought that list things had chanced" the tall brunette said

"I mean you always have been practically Legacies mom. Bur suddenly your social with Jessica and Ashley? And then you brought Aubrey here. Oh, and let's not forget the fact we had to drug your girlfriend to get her to sleep" the brunette finished.

"You drugged my girlfriend?" Beca asked.

"Honey, I don't want to be rude, but your girlfriend looked like she was possessed" Stacie said.

"You're right. It's about the list" Beca said defeated.

Suddenly she felt tired. The last couple of weeks she had gotten a lot on her plate. She didn't know how much more she could handle. She needed all the help she could get. Maybe Stacie could help her and Aubrey.

"We should go back. Aubrey wants to talk to you" Stacie said.

Beca nodded and stood up. Together they walked back to the Bellas house in silence. They walked directly to Stacie's room where Aubrey was waiting. They had chosen the brunettes room because they needed privacy. Stacie was one of the few girls who didn't share a room.

"Maybe you should stay" Beca said when Stacie was about to go.

The three of them spoke for more than four hours. Aubrey and Beca told Stacie everything they had found out so far.

Aubrey asked their opinions about contacting professor Bronwynn. The two brunettes thought they should wait. They needed more evidence. But they all agreed that something had had to happen. This was not normal.

Chloe had act like she was in the exorcist. She had laughed hysterically. She hadn't want to let go of the hammer. Five of them had been necessary to get her to bed. They had drugged her with some pills Lilly had.

Stacie had been thinking about what had been said. She was positive she had seen the three red dots before. But she couldn't remember were she had seen them.

The three of them were tired of talking and thinking about everything that had happened. They all needed sleep.

After checking on Chloe, the brunette stepped in bed next to her girlfriend. She was still extremely angry about what happened, but deep in her heart she knew that it her girlfriend was not herself. She loved Chloe and couldn't stay mad.

After thinking to much she finally fell asleep. But she didn't enjoyed her sleep very long as she was woken up by a terrifying scream.


	9. Connections

Beca quickly checked on Chloe before getting out of bed. The redhead was still sleeping under influence of the drugs they had given her.

She was not prepared for what she saw when she walked out of her bedroom. In the hall the girls were divided in two camps.

Cynthia Rose, Stacie and Aubrey tried to hold Fat Amy back. And on the other side were Flo, Lilly and Jessica checking up on Emily.

"What's going on here?" Beca demanded to know.

"Everyone to the living room" Aubrey said.

Soon all the girls, with the exception of Chloe and Ashley sat down.

"What the hell happened?" Beca wanted to know.

"Fat Amy drunkenly walked in to my room. When I asked her to leave she tried to choke me" Emily eventually said.

"Shut your dumb mouth Legacy. I wasn't drunk. I just don't remember why I wanted to choke you. Probably because you said something stupid" Fat Amy said from across the room.

"Enough Ames!" Beca shouted.

"Okay, everybody back to bed" she said while looking at Aubrey and Stacie.

"Except for you two" she added softly.

"Don't you think it's weird that Amy was drunk?" Aubrey asked when the three of them were alone.

"Yeah it's kinda strange. Out all of us Amy can handle the most liquor. I don't remember seeing her drunk ever" Beca said.

They talked about it for a while. They all thought the event was strange but didn't thought much of it. Or at least two of them. Stacie had a strange feeling about this.

Beca was just relieved that this whole episode had nothing to do with the list. It was just the results of the built up tension in the house.

Beca was exhausted after the recent problems with Emily,Jessica, Ashley and Chloe. On top of the problems with the girls she had her job at the recording studio. And she had the Bellas to run. All these things took a toll on the small brunette. She had so not signed up for this. She didn't know how much she could handle. She was glad that Aubrey and Stacie were there to help her.

She stood up to go to bed. She never saw the incoming text on Emily's she had confiscated. If she had, she would know they were in deep trouble.

Both Stacie and Aubrey realised that it had everything to do with the list. And neither of them slept well that night. Both to busy with processing the events.

If Stacie had to describe how the atmosphere in the house felt. She would say that it was like a dark cloud that poisoned the atmosphere in the house.

She needed to talk to Aubrey about it. But before she would do that she made a time frame of everything that happened after Lilly provided them with the list. And she still need to figure out where she had seen the three red dots before.

 _ **The list showed up at the beginning of the current semester.**_

 _ **Lilly had given them a copy two months ago.**_

 _ **Two weeks after they had the list Emily was the first victim.**_

 _ **Ashley and Jessica were the next victims shortly after each other.**_

 _ **The things seemed to get worser and more dangerous.**_

 _ **Chloe's case was the first thing with permanent damage.**_

 _ **Drugging Chloe.**_

 _ **Fat Amy who was drunk? And didn't remember what she did?**_

That was how it started. Stacie realised if they didn't find out soon who was behind this, people could end up dead. She looked at her list again and added a side note. _ **Theatre+ 3RD?**_

Before she left for class the next day, she left her folded list on Aubrey's nightstand.

Stacie was walking from her classes to the Bellas house, when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around to see who it was. Her jaw dropped when she recognised the woman.

"You" was the only thing she said.

Then the connections in her head suddenly clicked. Suddenly she knew the meaning of the three red dots. It wasn't just something that was on the bottom of the page of the list. And she knew exactly where she had seen it before. The three red dots stood for the persons that created the list. And now she knew exactly who they were.

She felt a sharp pain before everything went black.


	10. Obstacles

_Somewhere near Barden_

 _The woman with the glasses was irritated. The two other women were late again. She began to ask herself if they were incapable of being on time._

 _Twenty minutes after the time their meeting was supposed to start, they came in. They didn't look guilty or sorry at all._

 _Impatiently she looked at them before looking at her watch. Finally the two women seemed to understand why she looked so pissed. They even had the decency to look somewhat embarrassed._

" _Excuse us for being late. We had a slight obstacle that we needed to take care of" the dark skinned woman started to explain._

" _Can you both just sit down, so we can start this meeting?" the woman with the glasses asked annoyed._

 _When the three women sat down, their meeting started._

" _How are things going in the Bellas house?" she asked the newest member of their team._

" _According to your schedule, things are going as you planned them. The four Bellas picked the things that were designed specifically for them. They even had to drug the redhead. And the influence of list is finally noticeable in the house. Last night Fat Amy tried to choke the Legacy. But unfortunately she was stopped by the others" the newest addition answered._

 _She was pleased to hear that. At least some things were going precisely as they had planned it._

" _What about the obstacle you mentioned earlier?" she asked the dark skinned woman._

" _Apparently Aubrey and Beca got help from Stacie. And she is way to smart. She almost found out we are behind this, so we had to take her out" the dark skinned woman said._

" _Define take her out" she asked them curiously._

" _We had to reveal ourselves. But don't worry. She is currently under our care, two stories below our feet" the newest addition said carefully._

" _What?!"_

 _She almost exploded after hearing those words._

" _We didn't had another choice" the dark skinned woman said defensive._

 _After they explained to her what they found out, she could only agree with them. They had done what had to be done._

 _They discussed the rest of their plans before ending their meeting._

 _ **The Bellas House**_

Aubrey had spent the day going over the list that Stacie had left for her. The brunette had been very precisely in writing down the details. The only thing that was missing were the exact dates of every event. But she always could ask later for them.

The only thing she didn't understand was the side note that Stacie had left. **Theatre + 3RD?**. She didn't understand what the brunette had meant by that.

She kept thinking about it, but to the blonde, it didn't make any sense. She would ask Stacie later what she meant. Her thoughts were interrupted by Beca, who had come downstairs with a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong Beca? Is it Chloe?" the blonde asked worried.

"No its not Chloe. She is still out" the brunette said.

"What is it?" Aubrey asked again.

"Somebody is watching us" the brunette said.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Aubrey wanted to know.

"Remember when I told you I have Emily's phone? This morning I saw that she received a new message. Saying; How did it feel to almost get choked? And it was sent last night. Shortly after it happened. But I saw it just now" Beca said.

"We need to be careful. And when Stacie gets home we need to talk" Aubrey said.

The brunette agreed with her. They talked for a while until Beca had to go.

After promising to keep an eye on Chloe, the brunette headed out the door. Aubrey wrote down the new information on Stacie's list.

After putting the list away she went to check on Chloe. The redhead woke up around noon. She didn't remember anything. When Aubrey told her what happened yesterday, the redhead was shocked. She couldn't believe that she had done something like that.

The rest of the day the two best friends spent together catching up. Chloe wanted to know what she was doing here. She had said something about missing them. She couldn't tell the redhead the truth so she remained vague.

At the end of the day all the Bellas were back in the house. Except for Stacie. Aubrey thought that was strange. According to her schedule, the brunette had finished her classes almost three hours ago. And she didn't mention having any appointments.

"Has anyone of you seen Stacie" she eventually asked the girls when they sat down for dinner.

Nobody except Ashley had seen her. But the last time time Ashley had seen her was in the morning during their shared class.

This had Aubrey worried. She was positive that something had happened to the tall brunette. The reason she believed that, was because Stacie never answered her phone.

That night the tall brunette didn't come home.


	11. Number 7

"Why do you think vampires have so many psychological problems? Do you think it is the killing or the immortality?"

This was the first thing an exhausted Beca heard as she walked in the kitchen after her second night of not sleeping. She didn't pay attention to Flo and Lilly's discussion. She needed coffee. She hadn't slept well since Stacie went missing.

The tall brunette hadn't been home for three days now, and Beca started to worry. It wasn't unusual for Stacie to spent the night at her catch of the day. But it was unusual for the brunette to be away for more than one day without anyone telling where she was. And it was definitely unusual for her to miss classes.

After she poured herself some coffee, she looked for Aubrey. The two of them really needed to talk about what was going on in the Bellas house.

If she had been fully awake, Beca would've paid more attention to the two girls conversation. Flo and Lilly usually didn't have much conversations together. And as a devoted Catholic, Flo usually didn't talk about vampires.

A sleep deprived Beca didn't register the abnormality of the conversation. Had she paid more attention, she would've known that it was odd that the Guatemalan girl was becoming obsessed with paranormal subjects lately.

The Bellas captain hadn't noticed any of these signs. She was to busy worrying about Stacie. And about the strange things that had happened because of the list. It worried her that both Chloe and Fat Amy didn't have any memories of the things they had done.

She was still angry about her broken mixing equipment but she was more worried about her friends well-being. Equipment could be replaced. Her friends couldn't.

The Bellas house was empty. All the girls were to their classes except for Stacie who was still missing. Aubrey had an appointment and was away too.

This is my moment Flo thought as she stepped into the empty house. She kicked off her shoes and hung up her coat. She dumped her bag on the stairs, before climbing it.

She sneaked into Lilly's room and looked around. After a few minutes she found what she was looking for. She retrieved Lilly's ouija board and left the room.

As a Catholic she usually kept far away from spiritual and occultism, but after reading the list she couldn't stop thinking about number 7.

 _7\. Make connection with the spirit world to regain more power._

As a foreign exchange student, Flo could use more power. Nine out of ten times the rest of the girls didn't listen to her. She could use more power. This was her chance to show them she was more than just a dumb foreigner.

She had started to read into these things and found out that the easiest way to make a connection with the spiritual world was through an ouija board.

It was purely coincidence that she found out that Lilly had one. It didn't surprise her the Asian girl had one. That girl had a dark side and more secrets than the rest of the Bellas combined.

Flo had googled how two use an ouija board. She knew exactly how to make a connection with the spirit world, and which questions she wanted to ask. All she had to do now was wait until she had the house to herself.

Today was that day.

With the board in her hand she walked back downstairs to the living room. She placed the board on the coffee table and started her preparations. She closed all the curtains and lit all the candles she could find.

She pushed the coffee table aside and grabbed the board. Crossed leg she sat on the floor with the board before her.

She placed her hand lightly on the board and asked her first question. First nothing happened. She waited patiently and after a few minutes the board answered her. She needed a moment to compos herself. When she was ready, she started to ask more and more questions.

She knew she had limited time to ask what she wanted so she went straight to the one burning question she had. Asking the board to help her get more power. The answer gave her chills, but at this point she would do anything to get noticed by the rest of the girls for her input in the group.

She knew she had limited time so she quickly ended her contact with the spiritual world. She blew out the candles before she brought back the ouija board to its place. She opened the curtains and placed the table back just a few minutes before some of the girls came back.

The first few days after her contact she didn't notice any difference. But soon the signs started to show. First Cynthia Rise sprained her ankle. Then Emily lost her voice. They were all small things but in the end Flo was the only one that had nothing.

That was not entirely true. The guilt of what she had done start eating her. Seeing her friends cope with minor discomfort began to stung her.

She went to church and confessed her sins. She prayed for forgiveness and her friends but she still didn't feel better. Her trip to the spiritual world didn't gave her any satisfaction.

That's how she found herself sitting across her captain. Before Beca could even question her why she was there, she blurted everything out. At the end of her confession she was in tears.

Beca wasn't exactly amused by what Flo told her, but there was nothing they could do about it. They hoped things would end soon. The only thing that Beca made her do was burn the list. And she had to promise that she would never do something like that ever again. Which she promised wholeheartedly.

 _ **At the other side of Barden**_

 _Unbeknownst to the Three Red Dots, Beca or the other Bellas, there was another woman who investigated the list. Someone who was close to the Bellas as well as the three red dots._

 _On her own she had figured out who the makers of the list were. And how it worked. She vowed to herself she would do anything she could do to stop them._

 _Not because she was particularly fan of the Bellas. It wasn't that she hated the Bellas, but she didn't like them exactly. Okay, to be honest, she exactly liked on Bella in particular. But that's not why she would do anything to stop the Three Red Dots._

 _That reason was pure out of principles. She hated when people misused their knowledge and power. And their plan affected much more people than only the Bellas. She only accidentally had found out the secret, the Three Red Dots tried to hide._

 _So now she was thinking about how she could stop them. So far she didn't have a solution. She was sure she would find something._

 _ **A secured room near Barden**_

 _Stacie still couldn't believe that those 3 simple women were behind the list._

 _When she had woken up she immediately knew she was locked and that she wouldn't be out of here any time soon._

 _She was grateful that she had left her list of events for Aubrey. She hoped that her former captain was smart enough to figure out her side note._

 _Knowing the blonde, Stacie knew she would go over it until she found something. The only thing now was waiting and hoping things would only end soon._

 _She wasn't concerned for herself. She knew the three women that held her wouldn't hurt her or kill her. If they wanted that, they would already have done that._

 _Her worries went out to her friends in the Bellas house. And she could only hope they were alright._


	12. The theatre

For the first time since the list showed up Beca and Aubrey got some help from an unexpected corner. God knew they could use some help. Stacie was still missing and the two women grew concerned more about it every day. So a little bit of help was more than welcome.

Legacy was the last Bella to come home that day. When she stepped in the house, she waved with a piece of paper in her hand.

"What's that you're waving around Legacy?" Beca asked her.

"I found this on the porch. We are invited to watch a play tonight at Barden's Theatre" the youngest Bella said.

An suspicious Aubrey snatched the invitation out of Emily's hand and disappeared in the kitchen. When she read the invitation, pieces began to fell in place. A feeling of excitement came over she understood what Stacie's side note meant.

The name of the play was "Three Red Dots".

She didn't know who the actors in the play were or what it was about, so she googled the play. Apparently it was about a murder case with three potential killers.

Whoever sent them the invitation was trying to tell them something. Aubrey called Beca over to the kitchen.

Aubrey showed Beca what she found on Google about the play. They discussed it and agreed they should accept the invitation. Maybe it would help them to find some answers. And maybe they could come in contact with the person who sent them the invitation.

They called everyone to the living room for a meeting. Beca explained that they were invited to see some play at the campus theatre. She ordered them to all go, staying home was not an option today.

Without going to much into details, she asked them all to keep their eyes and ears open. If they noticed something strange, they needed to report it to Aubrey or Beca.

She sent them to their rooms so they could change their outfits. Before Aubrey and Beca changed themselves, they added the new information to their list. Beca had given Aubrey the exact dates of everything that happened, so now they had a very detailed time frame. There were still a lot of unanswered questions but they were finally getting somewhere.

When they arrived at the theatre, Aubrey and Beca were asked by one of the students to follow him. Uncertain about what to do, since there was still someone out there who wanted to do something to them, they decided to go with him. They realised they hadn't much other options if they wanted to know more.

The student brought them to an empty room in the building. After a few minutes someone else entered the room. The two of them were surprised to see who it was.

"Denise?" they both said at the same time.

The woman smiled apologetic at them.

"I know I'm the last one you expected to see" the former Bella started.

"Why are we here?" Beca asked her.

"First of all thank you for coming. I needed to talk to both of you. And this play was the only thing I could think of to get your attention and talk to you without being afraid that someone would find out. That's why I gave this play the name 'Three Red Dots'. I knew you would come if you saw the name" Denise admitted.

"As you might noticed, strange things are happening around Barden. And it all started with the "Feeling Alive" list" she continued.

Both Aubrey and Beca nodded at her words

"I coincidentally found out who is behind all of this. And I want to help you by sharing my information. Don't ask me why I want to help you, let's say it's a Bella thing. I just want to do what is right" Denise said.

"I appreciate if you would let me finish before interrupting me" she said.

They both agreed to listen to what their former teammate had to say.

Denise told them who was behind the list and why they were doing this. And how she found out. She told them where they held Stacie and how they knew all the information they needed. She didn't know how they could stop this. But she told them everything she knew.

"It's up to you what you do with this information. I just wanted you to know what's going on" she ended her story.

The two women were full of questions. And Denise answered them as good as she could. When they knew enough they went back to the rest of the Bellas. They were just in time to see the last five minutes of the play.

They maybe missed the play but the information they had now was worth it.

When they headed back to the house, the rest of the girls wanted to know where they have been. They couldn't tell them and remained silent about their whereabouts.

When Beca and Aubrey were alone they still couldn't believe that who were behind this. And that they hated Aubrey so much that they would go through so much trouble to do this. But they were grateful that Denise decided to help them. She didn't have to do it but she had.

Now they could start to make plans to stop this. With Denise's information they had something to work with.

Little did they know that the next day things would go completely out of hand.


	13. Time for action

When things got out of control in the Bellas house they had a tendency to spiralling out of control very quickly. Beca knew that. She lived there.

But nothing prepared her for what she saw the next morning. Still half asleep she walked down the stairs. She stopped death in her tracks when she saw their living room.

Last night when she went to bed, their living room had been perfectly normal. But now it resembled a combination of a crime scene and a war zone.

"What the fuck" she said as she rubbed her eyes.

Everywhere she looked she saw a chaos. Their coffee table was broken in half. Their couch cushions were spread across the room. Their curtains were cut in half. A knife was sticking through the TV. And all their pictures were scattered around on the floor.

She wanted to know who was responsible for this mess. But first she needed coffee. When she had downed her second cup of coffee, she felt ready enough to deal with the mess in their living room.

"Bellas assemble" she yelled loud enough to wake up the entire campus.

The tone she had used was a warning enough for the rest of the girls to run downstairs. Even Ashley came flying from the basement.

"What the hell happened" Cynthia Rose wanted to know.

"My sentiments exactly" Beca said.

They all went to the kitchen. That's when Beca noticed that Aubrey and Fat Amy weren't with them. Before she could asked were the two women were, the front door opened.

Aubrey walked in, supporting a clearly drugged up Fat Amy who was covered in bandages.

"Oh, you're already up" their former captain said.

"What the fuck is going on?" Beca demanded to know.

"I'm going to put her to bed, and then I'll explain everything" the blonde said.

When Aubrey returned to them fifteen minutes later, they all were curious to what she had to say.

"Apparently Fat Amy had another episode of not remembering anything. When I got up this morning I found her injuried on the floor of the living room" Aubrey said.

"When I asked her what happened, she couldn't remember anything. So I brought her to the hospital. They checked her and ran some blood tests. And they cleaned her injuries. But they couldn't find anything. Her blood test came back negative" the blonde ended her story.

They all were worried and found it strange. Beca couldn't help but think that it was the influence of the list that caused this. Inwardly she cursed the three women who were behind this. It was time for them to take action.

Since they were all up now they started breakfast. They talked about what happened and most of them were scared that it could happen to them too.

After they finished eating, they started to clean up the mess in the living room. They were going to need a new coffee table, curtains and TV. Luckily for them that was the only damage that couldn't be repaired.

Lilly was the one who introduced the Bellas to the list. But somehow she wasn't affected by it. If they wanted to fix this, they needed to start with the source, Aubrey figured out. So when Beca motioned her to follow, she dragged the quiet Asian girl with her.

Beca raised her brows when she saw Lilly but didn't ask any questions. But Aubrey had a few questions for the girl.

"Lilly were did you get the list from?" Aubrey wanted to know.

"I just found them in my bag. With a note to distribute them among the Bellas" the girl whispered.

The blonde had thought so and she wrote down the new information.

"Can I go now?" the quiet girl asked.

"No!" Aubrey and Beca said in unison.

Clearly the two women had the same thoughts. They needed help and Lilly was the perfect person to help them.

"We need to tell you something. And we want you to listen carefully to us before you can ask anything. The girl nodded.

They told her everything what had happened since the list made an entrants in their lives. What they had figured out themselves and what Denise had told them. They told her who was responsible for this and why. The Asian girl wasn't surprised to hear that.

They told her were Stacie was and wanted to know if she could do something to get her back. That was their first priority before they would take further actions. Lilly didn't answer them. Instead she stood up and stormed out of the room, leaving Beca and Aubrey speeches.

They thought that Lilly wasn't going to help them. But a few minutes later the girl returned with a stack of papers.

"These are the blueprints of the building" Lilly said in a normal tone.

The two captains looked in awe at the girl. They listened carefully as Lilly explained into detail how she could get Stacie back. They approved her plan and gave her a free hand in how she was going to do that.

Lilly smiled before she disappeared. The two women didn't know if they did the right thing and prayed that Lilly wouldn't do anything stupid. They agreed to wait for Stacie's return before going through the next step. They were convinced that the four of them were smart enough to bring the Three Red Dots down. If they really needed more help, Denise would do what she could to assist them.

After their little meeting, Beca went to check on Fat Amy. The Australian girl was fast asleep so she left her bedroom quietly. The day went by without further incidents.

Beca had forbade them to go our today so they were all in the house. Well except for Lilly. The Asian girl had managed to escape. Nobody had noticed that she left but they didn't worry much about that. After all the girl was known for her disappearing acts.

It was Flo and Emily's turn to cook. Cynthia Rose and Jessica set the table. When dinner was ready the all sat at the table with the exception of Lilly and Fat Amy. As usual they were chatting loudly so they didn't noticed that someone entered the house.

"Do you guys have enough food left for me?" a familiar voice asked them.


	14. The next step

_"Do you guys have enough food left for me?"_

They didn't expect Beca's twelve year old stepsister asking that. Hell, they didn't expect to see her in the Bellas house.

"Ella? What are you doing here?" Beca asked her stepsister.

"Uh, Lilly said I should pay you a visit. And that you and Aubrey should bring me home" the twelve year old said confused.

The two older women looked at each other while Ella sat down. They both thought the same. Apparently it had something to do with their plan.

Chloe filled a plate for the girl and put it in front of her. They resumed dinner and kept the conversation light. They didn't want Ella to know things weren't quite alright in the Bellas house.

After dinner the three of them went on their way to Ella's house. After they dropped her off the child said that they should pay a visit to the theatre.

Curious they headed towards the theatre. They were more than surprised to see Stacie waiting for them. She was filing her nails like she didn't disappeared for days.

"Stacie, are you okay?" Beca wanted to know after she hugged the girl.

"I'm fine. But we better get inside" the tall brunette responded.

They followed her inside the theatre and weren't surprise that they went to the same room where they spoke to Denise a few days earlier.

This time Denise wasn't there, but Lilly was. The Asian girl was doing something on her laptop so the three of them sat down. Beca wanted to thank Lilly for bringing Stacie back, but she didn't get the chance to do so.

"Any idea why I ask you to come here?" Lilly asked them suddenly.

"Not really" Beca said.

"I think I do know" Aubrey said.

"They are spying on us in the Bellas house, aren't they?" the blonde asked.

The past few days Aubrey had thought about how the Three Red Dots seemed to know everything that happened. Denise had told them something similar. Aubrey had put two and two together. She hadn't known for sure, but when Ella had told them to go to the theatre she knew it.

"Correct. While I went to get Stacie, I took the opportunity to investigate the building. And I found some interesting things" Lilly said.

She turned her laptop around so they could see where Lilly had been looking at the entire time. They were shocked and nowhere near prepared to see where they were confronted with.

On the laptop they saw a room full of pictures of Aubrey. It looked like someone build a shrine of the blonde. But this wasn't a shrine of admiration. Each picture showed another creative way of how they wanted to torture Aubrey. The pictures seemed like they came straight from a horror movie.

The blonde almost vomited when she saw the pictures of herself. They were horrible. Only people with sick minds could think of such ways to torture people. The blonde had been hard when she was the captain of the Bellas, but she didn't deserve this.

Lilly gave them some time to recover from what she had showed them. They just came to the realisation they dealt with psychopaths. Until now they had thought the Three Red Dots were playing some sort of sick game. But the pictures showed them they were serious.

"Beca how far are you willing to go to protect Aubrey and the rest of the Bellas?" Lilly asked.

The way Lilly asked the question sent shivers down the tiny brunettes spine.

"I will do everything that's necessary" she answered simply.

"Good" the Asian girl said.

The Asian girl explained how she found out that the Three Red Dots were awfully good at predicting which Bella would be the next victim of the list. And how they designed each and every number for a specific Bella.

"First of all, Stacie can't go back to the Bellas house, and you can't tell that you know about her whereabouts. Then they will know that we know. But I've took care of that" the quiet girl said.

The next forty minutes they talked about the ingenious plan that Lilly had came up with. She figured out that Cynthia Rose was the next victim, but she didn't know when it would happen. So the three of them had to keep an eye on the black Bella.

After they all knew what role they had, Beca and Aubrey said goodbye to Stacie before heading back to the Bellas house. Lilly would take Stacie to her new hide out before coming to the Bellas house as well.

 _Somewhere near Barden_

 _The dark skinned woman was panicking. As usual she went to the building to bring the brunette her food for the day. But the tall brunette was nowhere to be found._

 _Did one of the other woman brought her somewhere else?_

 _She didn't think so. They would've told her if they did. Or wouldn't they?_

 _She needed to notify her companions of the missing brunette. She already dreaded to do so. The woman with the glasses would be furious. She wasn't happy in the first place when they told her they had a hostage._

 _She hadn't a choice. Their whole operation could be in danger if the brunette walked around freely._

 _She sighed deeply before she grabbed her phone. She quickly typed out a message and send it to her two companions._

 _Emergency meeting. ASAP!_

 _All she could do now was wait for the others to show up. She hoped the woman with the glasses knew what to do to prevent any more damage._


	15. Too late?

"Has anyone seen Cynthia Rose?" Beca asked as she walked into the living room.

To her frustration the black Bella had managed to escape to her attention.

"She's had gotten some invitation" Emily said.

"What kind of invitation Legacy?" Beca wanted to know.

"Some invitation to a poker tournament" the youngest Bella shrugged.

"Where?" Beca almost screamed.

"Tjeez, some frat house. I don't know which one though" Emily said.

Beca had heard enough. Something wasn't right. She needed to find Cynthia Rose before something would happen. With the knowledge that Cynthia Rose would be the next victim of the list, she couldn't take any risks. She would do anything to protect her girls from more damage. And Cynthia Rose with her gambling problem attending a poker tournament was asking for problems. She was positive the Three Red Dots were behind this invitation.

Before looking for the frat house where Cynthia Rose was, she stopped at the Treble house. She asked Jesse to keep an eye on the Bellas house, asking him to call her when someone strange entered their house. With Aubrey in the house she couldn't take any risks that the blonde would get hurt. She didn't explained Jesse why, but reluctantly he agreed.

Beca walked around campus not exactly sure where to go. She didn't exactly had much friends who hanged around at the gambling scene.

"Beca, what are you doing at this side of campus?" Jeremy her philosophy classmate asked.

"Looking for the frat house where the poker tournament is" she answered.

"I didn't peg you as a poker player" Jeremy said.

"I'm not. Just looking for one of my Bellas" she said annoyed.

"It's not in a frat house though. It's in Bryan's dorm in Baker Hall" Jeremy said.

"Thanks dude" Beca said before turning around.

"You're welcome. Good luck finding your Bella" he said.

Beca knew where to go. Everyone at Barden knew Bryan. He was a rich boy and a prick. He had an apartment where he lived and only used his dorm for questionable activitie. He had tried multiple times to get one of the Bellas in his bed. Including herself. And even worse, he was the little brother of one of the Red Dots. This was definitely a trap.

She needed to hurry. This was going to end in a disaster if she wasn't in time to stop this.

When she arrived at Bryan's dorm, she was stopped by two boys. They were definitely one the wrestling team. They were clearly there to stop uninvited guests from crashing the poker tournament such as herself.

Beca might be tiny. When she put on her don't-mess-with-me face even the biggest men stepped aside. No one wanted to deal with Beca's wrath when she was in that mood.

They obviously tried to deny her access but they were unsuccessful. Maybe it had something to do with her punching one of the guys in the face. When it came to her Bellas, Beca wasn't afraid to use aggression.

"...the Bellas house is now my property" she heard Bryan say as she barged in.

The look on Cynthia Rose's face was priceless when she spotted her captain. But Beca wasn't in the mood for humour.

"I hate to say it buddy, but Cynthia Rose isn't the owner of the Bellas house. Therefore it isn't yours and it will never be" she said angry.

The door opened again and the two poor excuses for security came in. One of them holding his face.

"We tried to stop her" the one with his face still intact said.

"It's okay" Bryan said.

"It seems that your lucky today, miss Adams. You still have a roof over your head. But you still owe me half a million dollars" Bryan said to Cynthia Rose with a smile plastered on his face.

Beca wanted to punch him, but she knew this was Cynthia Rose's own fault. They have to deal with that later. She now needed to find a way to get them out of here.

"I promise you will get your money. But I really need my Bella" Beca said.

Bryan seemed to think for a minute. He knew Beca and knew she was someone who kept her promises.

"You can go for now, but I want my money by the end of this week" he said.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she said angrily to Cynthia Rose.

The black Bella tried to come up with an excuse.

"Don't answer that. From now on your not going anywhere without me, Lilly or Aubrey" the angry captain said.

When they arrived back at the Bellas house Cynthia Rose went straight to her room. Too ashamed to face any of the girls.

Beca went to find Aubrey. She needed to update the blonde of the new situation. She couldn't find her immediately.

And now she was stressing about how she would get half a million dollars before the end of the week. She wasn't planning doing anything stupid, but she couldn't let Cynthia Rose down. She knew the consequences would be serious if they didn't pay of the debt.

She couldn't handle any more of this mess the list had created. But she hadn't any other choice. For the umpteenth time she wished she wasn't the captain of the Bellas.


	16. The Bellas want answers

That night the entire Bella house woke up to the sound of gun shots. Thinking something terrible happened they shot out of bed and ran to the living room to see what was going on.

It was an understatement that they were shocked when they saw an in blood covered Aubrey, still with a gun in her hand.

"What the fuck is going on?" they all wanted to know.

"Don't worry it's not my blood" the blonde said eerily calm.

That answer didn't make it better somehow and Beca and Aubrey looked at each other. They seem to have a silent conversation which didn't got unnoticed by the rest of them. Both of them thinking about the same thing.

"Why don't you make some tea for all of us while I go freshen up?" the blonde said to Chloe.

"This situation asks more for alcohol, if I'm honest" Fat Amy exclaimed.

The rest of them nodded in agreement.

"It's six in the morning. This is not a time for alcohol" Beca said loudly.

"And we like to have an explanation. Don't think that we didn't noticed something is going on" Emily said.

"Yeah, Aubrey who spontaneously is visiting. Stacie who's missing. And you aren't exactly relaxed" Cynthia Rose said to Beca.

"Chill out okay! Aubrey is going to get changed. And when she's back we will have a talk" Beca said.

Beca knew they couldn't keep quiet any more. She hated lying. And yet that is what she had done the entire time. She had lied to her girlfriend and to her Bellas. She had done it to keep them safe. But it was still lying. It didn't any good to the groups dynamic. It was time they acted as a group again, if they wanted to fix this problem.

So they all went to the kitchen. Chloe and Jessica made tea and coffee while they waited for Aubrey to return.

With the thought that the Three Red Dots were spying on them, Beca knew the kitchen wasn't the right place to have this conversation.

The only other option was the haunted basement. Ashley had made it her room since a couple of weeks, so she figured it was safe. And it was big enough to fit them all.

When Aubrey returned she asked them to take their drinks and follow her to the basement. The girls seemed to hesitate but finally did as they were told. When they all had found a spot to sit, Beca looked at Aubrey. The blonde gave her an encouraging nod and then she started to tell them what exactly was going on.

"It all started when Lilly introduced the list to us. I told you I didn't want to do anything to do with it. But some of you didn't listen and kept it" she said.

She then told them how Emily was the first victim of the list. How it started with quite innocent things. And how things escalated very quickly. Why she had gone to Aubrey for help. How Stacie figured things out on her own.

She told how they had gotten help from Denise. What the former Bella had found out and had told them who was behind this and why. How she got Lilly involved to free Stacie.

And the last thing she told them why they were currently sitting in the basement discussing this.

After she had told them everything they were all quiet. They needed time to let it all sink in. This was not something they ever expected to hear.

Now that all was out in the open they wanted to know why on earth Aubrey had a gun and who she was shooting at.

"Well I own a gun because it's necessary at the lodge. And some guys tried to break in the house" the blonde explained.

After Aubrey's words they were all quiet. No one knew exactly what to think or say. It was a lot to take in and they weren't familiar to situations where their lives were in danger. Well except maybe Flo but the rest of them not so much.

"Cap, what's the plan?" Cynthia Rose asked.

That was a good question. A question were Beca didn't have an answer to. But it was time to think about it. It was high time to take the Three Red Dots down. They all wanted their normal lives back. Or as normal as it was in the Bellas house.

They needed a plan. And they needed it fast. Things became to dangerous to not doing anything.

"I really don't know what to do next" Beca said honestly.

"We need to think about it. If anyone has a good plan, let us know. Remember, not saying anything about it in the kitchen or living room area" Aubrey warned them.

They agreed to act normal before leaving the basement.

All Beca could hope was that they could come up with a solid plan to end this. She was exhausted and for the thousandth time this week she wished she wasn't the captain.

Why couldn't this be just a nightmare were all she had to was to wake up?


	17. Hook, line and sinker

Lilly felt guilty. That was a new feeling for her. Never before in her life did her decision making influence her conscience. But now it did. If she hadn't introduced the list, her fellow Bellas wouldn't be in danger. She lived for a little danger, but not this kind of danger. This was getting out of hand and it was her fault. She was well aware of that. It was up to her to fix the problems she created.

When Beca involved her in the situation, she had used every skill she had. Before rescuing Stacie from that building she had took the time to explore it. After bringing Stacie back she continued to do so.

She had placed some simple devices which allowed her to overhear the plans of the Three Red Dots. She enjoyed their state of panic when they discovered that Stacie was gone.

Now she had a pretty good idea of when their meetings were. She planned to use that knowledge to their full advantage. But their was a catch. They needed to use a bait. And somehow she had a feeling that Aubrey didn't want to be used as a bait. But it was their only change to take them down.

Each Bella had her unique strength and Lilly knew if they could combine their strengths that they could outsmart the Three Red Dots and end this whole situation.

So she had been working on a plan until she perfected it. If everybody would play the role she designed for them, things couldn't go wrong. But it was the Bellas she was talking about so things were bound to get out of hand. That's why she had made several backup plans. All she had to do now was to convince Beca and Aubrey that her plan was solid and the only way to stop things.

When she was sure that she covered everything that possibly could go wrong she went back to the Bellas house. They all needed to cooperate and they have to do it fast. Because Lilly knew that the Three Red Dots were planning to add a fourth member to their club.

As usual nobody noticed when she entered the Bellas house. She sneaked into the kitchen where Beca was working on their set and Aubrey was doing something on her laptop. This was perfect. She wanted to talk to them in private before layout her plans to the rest.

She could scare them easily but decided to be nice for once. She coughed to make her presence known and to get their attention. It worked and when she had their attention she whispered something. Not her usual whispering, but her loud-enough-that-they-could-understand her whispering.

This time the two other girls understood her perfectly. Ten minutes later the three of them walked around campus. Surrounded by other people they assumed it was safe to talk openly about their plans. It was much difficult to eavesdrop on them. Lilly used her normal voice for the occasion.

To Lilly's surprise Aubrey was okay with her plan. She didn't have any problems to be used as a bait. It was Beca who was opposed to the plan. She didn't want to put Aubrey or anyone else in danger. She had seen enough the last weeks that would give her nightmares for the rest of her life. But as they put it Beca didn't have a say in this one. Because this really was their only plan.

They headed to one of the on campus cafeterias. They needed to finalise their plan to tie any loose ends. When their orders were taken they started to outline their plan.

Aubrey didn't want Fat Amy in their plan. She really loved that girl but she was designed to stick out. Beca didn't want Emily to get involved with this. The girl was so young and innocent. And not to mention what Mrs. Junk would do to them if something would happen to her daughter.

"So we both sent them on a date tomorrow. Benji with Legacy and Bumper with Fat Amy" Aubrey said.

"That can be arranged easily" Beca agreed.

They discussed the rest of the plan through and through. When they were convinced nothing could go wrong they texted the rest of the girls minus Fat Amy and Legacy to meet them at the cafeteria.

Twenty minutes later they were complete. Even Stacie had come out of her hiding spot. And to their surprise Denise was present too.

As the oldest of the group, Aubrey would explain the plan to them.

"If anyone wished to not be involved in this now is the time to leave" Aubrey started.

None of them backed out. They were Bellas. They would do this together.

As Lilly had noticed, Jessica and Ashley are the two who are the best in observing. They had to walk around the building to see if something was out of place, without being noticed themselves

"Do you think you're capable of that?" Aubrey asked them.

"Please, after three years you still don't know which one of us is who" Ashley said while she rolled her eyes.

"I suggest you go then" the blonde responded.

The two of them nodded and were on their way. Despite the difficulties between them, Jessica and Ashley worked the best when they were a team. And this was greater than what was going on between them. So they set their differences aside and did what they do best.

After discussing the rest of the plan for two hours everyone of them knew what was expected of them. They all knew what to do when something would go wrong **.**

Before going back to their respective places, they made sure that Benji and Bumper would take Amy and Emily out on a date.

That night none of the Bellas slept well.

 _ **The next day...**_

 _Somewhere near Barden_

 _For the first time the Three Red Dots arrived at the same time. The reason for that was that they waited for their potential fourth member._

 _Stacie's disappearing had been a problem. That girl knew too much. Now they lost control of the tall brunette things could go out of hand. They couldn't predict what Stacie would do now that she was escaped. Or who she would talk to._

 _So the fourth member was necessary. No one else could scare the blonde more than her. Now all she needed to do was cooperate._

 _Five minutes before the time they would meet the older woman walked in to their direction. With a short greeting they entered the building._

 _None of them noticed the two girls across the street watching them every move_

 _When they entered their usual meeting room their eyes were wide as saucers._

 _They didn't expect to see the blonde they hated so much. Or the tall brunette they lost a few days ago._

" _Hello ladies, how nice to see you again" Aubrey said._


End file.
